


what a wonderful world

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hunk and his beautiful musical skills, M/M, wooing the fuck out of Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: Sometimes, it gets lonely in space.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what a way to break into the voltron tag on here am i right fellas

It's not like Lance hadn't known that the homesickness would get to him after being on the castle for a while. It got to him even when he'd been on Earth at the Garrison, that need to have his mom’s cooking in front of him and his family’s loud conversations happening in the background. It's amplified now, being so, _so_ far away. But he can find comfort in the other paladins, mostly Hunk. Pidge is usually roaming the castle and scanning random pieces of equipment, and he still feels like he hasn't really gotten to know Shiro or Keith well enough, despite his insistence on he and Keith having that huge rivalry.

   But Hunk, he knows Hunk. They can talk for days and days about nothing or everything, sharing a close bond that no one else seems to really see.

   Hunk can usually tell that Lance is daydreaming before he notices himself, and knows to take him by the hand and pull him off quietly to whatever secluded corner of the castle Lance picks. Hunk leaves him there — usually somewhere dark and quiet, away from the glaring lights of the bridge and main halls — and returns within a few minutes with his ukulele and a gentle smile. Lance isn't even sure where his friend got the instrument from, but he sure isn't gonna question it. Hunk will sit himself down next to Lance, do a little preliminary tuning, and then start strumming away, humming under his breath to get things in motion.

   Tonight, Lance picked a small alcove with a window where you could pull up an information screen, and by the time Hunk came back, Lance had pulled up a picture of Earth, surrounded by little info blurbs, entirely in Altean. Lance was leaning against the window, the virtual globe zoomed in a bit on North America. Hunk smiled and sat down on the floor, leaning against the ledge Lance was sitting on. Lance immediately scooted forward to lean on him, his legs bracketing the larger boy’s body.

   Hunk picks at the ukulele’s strings absently, humming a tune Lance is pretty sure he recognizes, but he won't be sure until he hears the words. For now, he listens to Hunk’s gentle voice, his eyes at half mast as he stares at nothing in particular.  
  
_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Way up high_  
 _And the dreams that you dreamed of_  
 _Once in a lullaby_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Blue birds fly_  
 _And the dreams that you dreamed of_  
 _Dreams really do come true…_

Lance let his mind wander a little as Hunk sang, his voice soothing over his senses like warm honey. He wonders, as if from an outside perspective, if he'll ever get back to Earth. There's always a tiny bit of hope there — after all, if there wasn't, who knows how he'd be able to pull himself through the days — but he does seriously wonder.

 _Well I see trees of green and red roses too_  
_I watch them bloom for me and you_  
 _And I think to myself_  
 _What a wonderful world..._

Lance’s face heats slightly as Hunk keeps singing. That's another thing he wonders; did Hunk like him back? He knew Hunk liked him as a friend, probably the closest friend both of them ever had, but there were other places Lance’s mind went when he thought of going back to Earth. Places like the beach, with white ribbons in the air and flowers festooning an arch. It was a romantic notion, he knew, but weren't these ideas romantic anyway?

 _The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_  
_Are also on the faces of people passing by_  
 _I see friends shaking hands_  
 _Saying, “How do you do?”_  
 _They're really saying, “I… I love you…”_

Lance didn't miss the skip and stumble of Hunk’s careful fingers on the ukulele strings, but didn't mention it. Hunk picked right back up again, not a waver in his voice.

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_  
 _Where trouble melts like lemon drops_  
 _High above the chimney tops, that's where_  
 _You'll find me…_

Lance closed his eyes, sighing softly at how comforted he felt as Hunk finished up the song, his voice tapering off as his fingers slowed their strumming. Hunk tilted his head back and smiled, Lance returning the expression and letting his fingers trail along the side of his friend’s face.

   "Hi,” Hunk said softly, reaching up for Lance's hand. “You feeling better?” Lance nodded, gently bumping foreheads with Hunk. The larger boy sat forward and turned around, moving up to sit on the ledge with Lance. They sat there in companionable silence, listening to the whirrs and hums of the castle. After a while, Hunk opened his mouth to say something, but Lance beat him to the punch.

   “I like you,” He said, the words tumbling out in a rush. Hunk frowned a bit, looking over at him.

   “I know.” 

   “Like, I really, _really_ like you.”

   “I know,” Hunk said again with a laugh. Lance stared at him, blinking.

   “How long have you —”

   “For a while.”

   “And — and do you —”

   “Yeah.” Lance opened and closed his mouth like a fish before Hunk finally closed it for him. He had a gentle expression, with the hint of a smile that wasn't quite there yet. Lance bit his lip, looking up at Hunk hopefully.

   “I love you?” Hunk grinned, leaning in and nuzzling Lance's nose.

   “I know.” Lance still isn't sure who finally closed the distance first, but he definitely knew he didn't want anything to stop, except maybe the world around them. Hunk pulled him in closer, and his hands were so _big_ on his arms that Lance absolutely melted. When they both pulled apart for air, Lance brought his hand up to Hunk's face, panting slightly. He laughed a bit, and Hunk pecked him on the nose.

   “What?” He asked, peppering kisses all over Lance's face and making him laugh more.

   “I can't believe I get to be Princess Leia. Total win.” Hunk hid a snort behind his hand, pulling back as he started laughing to himself.

   “I almost made the worst Han pun.” Lance pushed at his chest.

   “Come on, really? What is it?”  
“No, no, you're gonna have a heart attack.”

   “Come oooooonnnn, please?” Hunk tried to pull himself back together.

   “Do you — _fuck_ , I can't — do you wanna go back to my room a-and see who really shoots first?” Hunk doubled over in uproarious laughter as Lance’s face flamed red up to the tips of his ears.

   “Ah, maybe we'll, um, skip that. For now.” Lance managed to stammer out. Hunk nodded, wiping at his eyes and still riding out a few last giggles. Lance again took the time to think about just how lucky he was to have someone like this gorgeous, hilarious, wonderful boy sitting next to him, then Hunk was kissing him again and everything else was put on pause.

**Author's Note:**

> art this was inspired by: [ (◡‿◡✿) ](https://twitter.com/pfaerieart/status/842263002149707777)
> 
> song used: [ (◡‿◡✿)](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=V1bFr2SWP1I)
> 
> comments and feedback are appreciated and encouraged ^v^


End file.
